Make Love, not War
by DelfinoBlu
Summary: This is a small story that focuses on the respective families of our two favorite characters: Tech and Rev. How they will react when they find out the romantic relationship of their beloved children? What will happen? you know, coyotes and roadrunners are natural enemies. their is a hateful millennial relationship between a predator and prey. But this was not so for Tech and Rev.
**This is a small story that focuses on the respective families of our two favorite characters: Tech and Rev. How they will react when they find out the romantic relationship of their beloved children? What will happen? you know, coyotes and roadrunners are natural enemies. their is a hateful millennial relationship between a predator and prey. But this was not so for Tech and Rev. But their families do not think so. This story begins like six months after the declaration of love between a coyote and a roadrunner. Two species so different apparently on physical appearance and character, yet united by many interests and passions.**

Lately, Rev was very nervous. He wondered if it was appropriate to make such a thing. Finally, It would be time. Switch to a new life. But how would react his family?

Introduce for the first time Tech as her boyfriend to the his family is not such a simple thing to do ...But he could not continue to lie and hide his true relationship, forever. He could not bear this thing so long.

He was a road-runnner, and Tech a coyote.

But his mother, who had sensed something, he wanted to know the boyfriend so much. She was eager and happy to see Tech ... .Only that she still did not know that his boyfriend was a coyote.

The worst natural enemy of the road-runners. And the coyotes, according to the road-runner, had the terrible predators without heart and soul. But Tech was different ... he was not like other coyotes. He was good and kind, willing to help others in need. Quite the opposite of his family, it was instead made up of "real" predators, as well as well inventors. In short, Tech was ... well ... the "black sheep" of the family. But he did not mind this detail, or rather he was proud to be himself.

For Rev, the thing he feared most was not more homophobia, but rather the "speciesism" (the opposite of racism) ...Rev and Tech could be the first mixed couple of different species ...

But even worse was that the coyotes and roadrunners are the natural enemies. Even more, the hatred of parents towards Tech . They were not thrilled that their son has made friends with a coyote.

And Rev knew of this. And it was nervous for this reason ... so Tech presenting to his family, in a few days.

Maybe he should not do it, but now he had decided, and told his mother he would bring with him willingly her boyfriend. For this, he could not hold back. And then he was tired of continuing to lie. Now the thing was done.

The young road-runner thought even when he went to visit his family, a week ago. Directly to his old home, where he had grown up.

 **Flashback:** A week ago. At the borders of the wilderness of Montana.

"Dad, Mom, Rip! I arrived!". He shouted euphoric Rev, entering in the home.

Soon on the threshold of the living room, her parents appeared with beaming face. And from Rip quickly he went down the stairs, waving.

"You're finally arrived home, Rev!". He greeted his father, giving him a long hug. The mother, however, gave his son a kiss on the cheek. Rip greeted his brother with a strong friendly pat on the shoulder. Everyone was happy to see Rev, after so much time away from home.

Away from home, because the superhero career. But Rev, then, had managed to find time to visit the famiglia in Montana. At least on weekends only, and he will stay there for 2 days.

"I missed you too!". Rev said, in a trembling voice. "You can bet, brother!". laughed Rip, ruffling him the ridge.

The mother, Harriet, came forward to better observe Rev. "Oh, honey! Let me see you! How you've grown! So beautiful and so ... ". Then he gave a quick glance to the rest of his son. "Oh! ... And so skinny! Honey, you're so worn ... ".

Rev groaned puffing at the comment. "Mom, is the effect of super powers to make me well. And then the road-runners are always thin and tapered, by nature! ".

"Yes but ... .Well, this time you're too skinny for my taste! You have to eat something more nutritious, honey! ".

"Mom, I've already said ... this is just the effect of the superpowers. I feel good. We just get us used to it. ".

But Harriet was not convinced. "To me, you work too much. And this is not good for your health! Just wait until I go to the kitchen to prepare something as it should. " And she ran off, with his usual hyper-sonic speed.

Rev sighed, almost resigned. Rip then he stepped forward to help his brother. "Give it to me, your bag. The I bring, to your room! ".

"Thank you, brother."

The father, Ralph, approached at Rev. "And I'll take you into the kitchen, where your mother is waiting for you with a nice surprise! So you'll tell us everything, quietly at the table. ".

Rev nodded happily. So he headed for the kitchen with his father, while Rip climbed above to store the suitcase in the bedroom. In that instant, the Ralph's phone rang. The old road-runner said in a tone almost annoyed.

"Ready? Ah, you're you ... .ah, really? Came the email with new projects for ROBOLAB? Hmmm ... Yes, yes okay. Thanks. "And he hung up the phone, then looked at his son.

"I have to go a moment in the laboratory to see the email. I come even Rip, to hear his opinion. After we reach you in the kitchen. ".

"Okay, Dad. See you later.".

So Rev went alone in the kitchen, where his mother had just served on the table of delicious muffins still warm.

"Mhhhm. Muffins with flower seeds, my favorite! ".

Harriet smiled widely. "For this, I've prepared on purpose. To welcome you home. Come on, come sit here. "

Rev did not waste time to grab one of the muffins and give him a voracious bite. "Excellent, as always. You are unsurpassed, Mom. ".

Harriet sighed and she also sits next to his son. "What you tell me, honey? How to go to Quartier General? ".

Rev replied that everything was fine, to Acmetropolis. As always, the Loonatics gave the best they could. But Harriet was limited only to stare deeply Rev, in silence. Although she was still smiling amiably. She seemed to intuit something.

Soon, Rev saw this. "What is it, Mom? Something wrong?".

He continued to devour another muffin.

His mother shook her head, with a reassuring smile. "Oh, nothing. You look different ... not just physically. ".

Rev paused a moment, with the muffin now suspended in midair. "What do you mean?".

"I mean, you seem different ... inside.".

Rev was surprised as he watched his mother. "Really? You notice this it so much? ".

Rev was particularly happy, when he began a relation with Tech, about 6 months ago. And he hoped that his mother had not understood precisely for that reason.

Harriet nodded quietly, then continued. "Yes, you have a special light in your eyes. You seem happier than before ... ". then she I climbed, breathing deeply and taking the hand of her son. "Honey, is not that you're in love with someone?".

Rev almost spat all of muffin crumbs, his face now all blushed.

Harriet laughed softly. "I guessed, right? I knew it! A mother feels certain things like these! And then I also sense that you two are together for many months, without telling me ... You hide me something. "

Rev took the usual full glass of milk, to try to calm down. He had his hands shaking.

"Wow ... so you have all noticed this?". He also feared that her mother was going to discover something

Harriet nodded proudly, then leaned forward on the table. "Yes, it is for me. Tell me honey. Who's your girlfriend? I know her?".

That is the question Rev feared so much to hear. He suddenly had the desire to want to run away, but he did not.

"Mom. Well, I ... ". He did not know what to say. He thought for a moment, with his eyes lowered. He swallowed and then finally looked up at her mother. "There is one thing that I have to tell you, Mom.".

Harriet stroked again the hand of Rev. "Yes, tell me, honey.".

"Well, you see ... my partner is a very special person, but ... well ... it's not like you the pictures as well.".

The mother said nothing, but continued to smile. He had only nod as a sign of wanting to continue to hear the story.

"Well ... I do not know how to tell you. This person is quite different ... Ie is not the one you were expecting. Do you understand? ".

Also this time, Harriet said nothing. Always with a reassuring smile. That silence had long hinted something to Rev. Maybe his mother had not understood the last sentence, so he decided to be more direct.

"In short, I'm...". But he did not have time to finish the sentence because now interrupted by his mother.

"You're gay, right? I think I understand what you mean to say "different person".

Another long silence.

Rev stared stunned his mother. "Wha ... how do you know?".

"See, you're not very attracted to girls. A mother understands even these things. But you do not worry: I support you because you are my son. No matter who you must stay ... male or female. The important thing is that this person loves you as you are. I just know if this guy is a great guy, decent, kind, very healthy. Maybe even beautiful, agile and athletic. Just as befits a roadrunner! ".

 _A roadrunner._

Rev breathed a sigh of relief. He was relieved but even again surprised, but not because his mother had guessed at all that matter. Indeed, there she had gone close but it was not exactly what he meant Rev.

Indeed, the young man was about to say that he was in love with a coyote, and mostly a boy. He was convinced that his mother had understood and perhaps discovered that his companion was a coyote.

Instead she had understood only half. Nothing more.

Harriet continued. "Honey, why are not you tell me before?"

"Mom, I did not know how would you have reacted you and Dad about ...".

"The fact that you're gay? Honey, we are in the third millennium. No need to hide this thing. This is not serious. "

"Mom, the raison was a another ...". But he stopped immediately, observing the sweet smile of his mother. Immediately he remembered that his parents had never appreciated the friendship with a coyote. Let alone his love for him, now as her current boyfriend. Indeed, it could have been much worse!

At one point, he no longer had the courage to go on another to her mother. "Nothing. It does not matter.".

Silence again.

Harriet got up to get closer to his son. "Rev, because you do not present me now your boyfriend? When will shalt bring him here? ".

Rev blushed furiously. "Mom!".

"What's wrong? I just want to know. ".

"Knowing who?". Said Ralph, suddenly appearing in the doorway. And came even the young Rip.

Harriet began to giggle happily. "Guess what? Rev got engaged! ".

"Mom!". Rev was embarrassed.

But Ralph and Rip were very enthusiastic. "Really? We are happy. Who is this person?".

Rev became redder than ever. "Well, I ...".

Harriet stepped in, more and more euphoric. "Guess what else is there? Rev fell in love with a boy. "

Rev sighed with frustration, ruffling his hair.

Ralph smiled widely. "Really? I'm very happy for you. What's his name?".

Rev hesitated for a few minutes, while they were looking at him with trepidation.

Then at last he forced himself to respond, almost stammering. "Tec ... .Ehm ... Theo! Theodor Levingston. But friends call him Theo. ".

Ralph gave a strong slap to his son. "And you introduce us this Theo! We want to know him! ".

Rev was speechless, did not knowed what to think. He was surrounded by those three pairs of anxious eyes, and he felt threatened as well. Now he had no escape.

 **Flashback:** A week later.

And it was only nearing the fateful Sunday, the day when there will be the presentation of the engagement at home parents.

Rev finally returned to his reality. In his room, he is sitting on the side of his bed. He had almost an expression anguished

 _God, what was I thinking? Now yes I am in trouble. Why the hell I said I could bring Tech for the dinner hour? Why did I say yes?_

Suddenly, his thoughts were soon interrupted by a familiar hiss of the open door.

Was Tech, and he was coming out from the bathroom, wrapped in hot steam. He was wearing a white robe and a big towel hanging wide brimmed over your hair. In the mouth, he still had his toothbrush.

He noticed his face still sulking the road-runner. So once she sat him on the bed.

"You all right? Still thoughtfully for the history of the presentation tomorrow? ".

Rev nodded silently, sadly.

Then the coyote him put an arm on back. "My love, you'll see that everything will be fine. I know it will be difficult, but we we will do together. ".

Then he did it gently lift the face of Rev with two fingers. "You are nervous and worried, and I'll I can understand why. You fear the reaction of your parents, when they find out it was me ... .the your boyfriend. The Boyfriend Coyote. But yet ... .. ".

He took a long pause, then he recovered. "Yet, at the same time, you do not want to continue to lie. Right?".

Rev nodded again. "Yes, and I'm afraid for that. I would like to hide forever. Why the hell I have accepted this absurd claim to present you to my family? ".

"Because you had no choice, given that your mother had realized by now that you have a relationship with someone.".

Rev looked down. "Touched.". But the coyote forced him to look again, with that look full of love and understanding.

"Rev, listen. Listen to me, my nightingale blue ... ". Rev was already listening him, with his heart pounding.

"Even for me it was hard to hide and lie to my family ...it's not easy to be yourself and honest at the same time. But we must have faith ... I say this to you.

If things go wrong with your parents, I'll always be near at you. I will always protect you. I do it because I love you .. "

Rev finally began to smile, confident now. "Thanks, Tech. But why, of all the people that are here, just with you I'm in love. "

Tech shrugged. "The fate. But also love. True love."

Total silence.

Slowly, Rev approached at Tech and put him his hands around head. He gave him a kiss before on the cheek first, then the forehead, then the nose and then ... on the lips. There was a deep kiss and delicate at the same time.

Tech savored that moment so perfect, more and more lingering. With his hands already scattered along the bare chest of the road-runner, gentle and undulating. He became more and more passionate and ...hungry.

After all, he was a coyote. A predator inside. But he was not tasting him for food, but for passion. But was a sweet and harmless passion ... predatory. And this thing really liked to Rev: Be savored slowly from a special coyote with heart gold.

Suddenly, Rev put a hand on chest of Tech, breathing. "Before we go under the covers. I like to do so, in that way. And then we have to be in shape for tomorrow. "

Tech nodded in agreement. "All right."

A few minutes later, the two slipped under the covers and then began to hug and kiss. Tech got up for a moment to turn off the light and return to Rev.

 **Continue...**

Tada-aahah!

Sorry, my English is not perfect but I write best as I can do! I'm Italian. :)

I will warn you even that there will be new chapters, the next time.

Please, leave a review here. Thank!


End file.
